1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window cleaning devices and more particularly to simultaneous inner and outer window surface cleaning with master and slave units being mutually magnetically attracted to each other on opposite sides of a window.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art falls into two categories. One category relates to the type of magnet, configuration of magnetic poles and/or their alignments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,645 claims adjacent magnets of alternating polarity; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,685 claims the use of horseshoe magnets; U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,737 claims angularly disposed halves; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,337 discloses the use of annular magnets. The current invention utilizes a new technological advancement in magnetism which in independent of magnet type, shape, and/or polarity configurations obsolete.
The second category of related art pertains to the method used to clean the window panes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,444 requires the use of liquid cleaner and a squeegee; U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,171 requires the use of a sponge and water; U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,750 discloses the use of a specially designed cleaning material made through a specific process using polyethylene chips on absorbent paper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,621 discloses magnetic units including reservoirs for window cleaning fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,591 discloses a brush on the cleaning units which requires a motor run by electricity; U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,091 discloses a container on the outside cleaning unit having compartments for cleaning elements; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,637 discloses the use of a window cleaning device containing an inside unit and two outside units, one to clean and the other to squeegee. U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,816 to Bryce entitled “Storm Window Washing Device” discloses a storm window cleaner that is limited to cleaning a single pane at a time.
The current invention utilizes the new advances made in cleaning windows over the past twenty years. The current invention does not require reservoirs, soaps, liquid sprays, squeegees, sponges, etc. The current invention makes cleaning the inside and outside panes of residential windows easier than any prior art because it utilizes pre-moistened window cleaning wipes which are widely available and very popular.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,052 to Hanson and U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,104 discloses fish tank algae cleaning devices. While these devices simultaneously clean two sides of a glass aquarium wall in a similar fashion to the present invention, they are not designed to address the problems (e.g., lack of adjustable magnetism to allow for various glass thicknesses) or provide the advantages (allowing disposable cleaning wipes) of the present invention. Each of these devices is manufactured in various versions each having a different magnetic strength to be used on certain aquarium sizes having walls of a certain thickness. These prior art devices do not anticipate a variable strength magnetic force or a universal type device.
While these prior art devices are presumably adequate for their intended purposes, there has been recent developments in both magnets and window cleaning methods that have made the prior art outdated. The current invention utilizes these new developments and offers a significant improvement over the prior art. In addition, none of these prior art devices are configured adequately for use in the narrow spaces typical of many residential windows including single, double and triple pane windows, storm windows and doors, including both single and double hung designs, and casement windows. Additionally, windows come in various thicknesses. Many residential homes have window panes of varied thicknesses, some single pane others double or even triple pane. The current device is the only device to claim to be able to adjust magnetic strength so that it can clean both single and double pane windows of various thicknesses.
Thus it is desirable to provide a window cleaning device that improves upon the prior art and eliminates one or more of its shortcomings and limitations.